A Mystery Unknown
by breelee3032
Summary: Zuko finds a tool to help him capture either Aang, Katara, or Sokka. Who's he after, will his tool really work or will it backfire? find out yourself! Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

Ok lets explain some things. You are about to read my story. This is 100 years into the war thats been going on. Back up, there are four nations. (water, fire, earth, and air) Well there is only 1 air bender left, and thats the avatar. Master of all four elements. The only human known to have more than 1 element he can bend. This is apart of my secret. I am _different _than others. You are about to see why. I hope you enjoy. Here it goes.

I was just walking through the woods. It was night time, almost pitch dark too. I have an amazing eyesight and a great hearing. Right now I am the 3rd most wanted in the Fire Nations. Why? You'll learn that later on. The avatar is the 1st most wanted. I am just trying to avoid trouble, ok anymore trouble.

Snap! I was just getting past a clearing in the forest when I heard it. I first placed what I was carrying behind a tree. Quickly I stole water out of the sky around my fingers and froze it there. I threw it in the area I heard the twig snap in a swift movement. ( Yes I am a water bender.) The ice knives hit every tree in the spot I pointed at. Whatever it was moved to quick to get hit.

"Show yourself! I know your there!" I yelled with confidence. There it was, a figure dressed in all black except a blue mask. "No," a whisper escaped my mouth, covered in disbelief.

Crap! What does **_he_** want with **_me! _**It just had to be him! The fire nations 2nd most wanted. Uhg, it will be impossible to get away alive! _He is a killer, on the loose. Killing anyone in the forest that isn't useful to him._

"W-what do you want with me?" less confident. He stopped a good twenty feet ahead of me. "Fine be like that."

I brought a water whip and attacked at him. In a swift move he dodged it and ran up to me. I was just about to whip again when he thrusted me into a tree, two duel swards at my throat.

"What are _you doing _in the forest? Aren't you a little young?" he sneered in a manly low voice, only it sounded like he was a teen?

_Oh no, he never talks! Why is he talking? I am in a BIG problem! Just pull it together._

"Maybe," I was now smiling an evil smile. It sounded like he growled.

"Your weak." he stated.


	2. Chapter 2

"Don't underestimate me." And with that I slipped my head away from his swords and under him standing up and pinning **_him_** to the tree. "Am I weak now?" I asked in the same tone with a smile.

"Yep." he answered and flipped us around again.

"Uh," I said as pain ran through my back when I hit the tree. My smile disappeared as now I was getting angry. "What do you want!" I snapped. He just laughed. Ooh he is getting on my nerve! "Fine let's play that way." I said calmly, but clearly irritated.

I closed my hands and his wrists froze. I slipped out from under him and started running to the other side of the clearing. I heard a sizzle sound.

I am now in the middle of the clearing when all of a sudden I was down on the ground with my back on the ground and _him_ on top of me, holding a hand of mine to either side of my face. I could feel his breath, warm, pricking my face as he breathed.

"Tell me _why_ I shouldn't kill you right now, water peasant." he growled out.

"Because I'm not done yet, I still have a few tricks up my sleeves" I stated. I drew in a giant mouth full of air and blew it at him. He flew up off of me into the air 5 feet off of the ground. I on the other hand cartwheeled backwards and flipped in the air and landed on my feet facing the blue spirit, who when landed quickly spun up onto his feet.

"Your an Airbender!" He growled out. "Impossible!"

"Is it, is it really? Wow!" I said sarcastically, "I didn't know!"

I raise water out of the sky to strike at the Blue Spirit, only this time I took a LOT of water to flush him out. But to my surprise it... turned to mist?

Fear now covering her she said in disbelief, "Y-your a fire bender!" her muscles froze until he was about 5 feet in front of her.

"Yep." he answered. I started to back up when all of a sudden he was walking now holding his swords coming towards me. Before I knew it I was back against a tree with the swords up to my throat and hands above my head.

He was slowly adding pressure to my throat

"W-wait!" I croaked out. The pressure lightly came up. "I- I can help you."

"How?" he asked ever so calmly curious


	3. Chapter 3

"I can help you catch the...the avatar." I answered solemnly.

He hesitated, but finally answered "Fine, but don't try anything." he said gruffly backing away.

Uhg why did I say that?! Stupid! Now I'm stuck with this Fire bender.

I dusted myself off and said something, "Oh, there is 1 more thing you need to know about me" I started to walk off into the forest where I heard him snap the stick.

"Wait, come here real quick." he said. I turned around and walked back to the middle of the clearly.

"Hm?"

"No more funny business, truce?"

"Truce." I paused, "Now follow me." I could hear him take a deep breath and start following me. I picked something up and he gasped.

"I _was_ a Yu Yan archer."

"Why aren't you anymore?"

"That's kinda why I went to jail. Oh, ya I kinda know who you are." a nervous laugh escaped my mouth. "Watch this, I was the only girl there. Plus, I was the over all Yu Yan Archer leader."

I fitted an arrow and waited a second and shot a leaf floating in the wind. I pinned it to a tree without breaking it. I pinned the stem. I heard him gasp.

"How do you know who I am."

"Um...well...uh you see...um"

"Tell me the truth." he stated anger etching into his voice

I took a deep breath then started to talk, "You know when you helped the Avatar escape?"

"Mmh" he shook his head yes

"Well, since I was the top archer, I was the one that knocked you out. The Avatar made a cover for you so no one would see you. I stayed up top where I shot the arrow, by myself. That's when I blew a little hole through sky and saw the Avatar removed your mask. I saw your scar, then covered the hole back up so nobody else could see." I was now biting my lower lip, took a breath and paused, "He looked up at me and I shook my head. So he took you and was gone in a flash." there was a stretch of silence.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ok, but why did you go to prison?" he asked after a stretch of silence.

A grin broke across my face, "You see, you know how Zhao was in command of us for a while?"

"Ya?"

"Well during one of our practices after you and the Avatar escaped I was about to shoot when I took a breath in. It pulled the person next to me over and he threw off my aim, sorta. I used it to my advantage because Jhao just walked in and I 'accidentally' shot his foot." I was about to burst into a fit of laughter.

I heard him chuckle, "I wish I could have seen it."

"Aren't you hot in that mask?" I asked raising a brow, changing the subject.

"Ya, but i'll live. We need to start heading torawds the ship. Is that all you have?" he was referring to my bow and arrows.

"Ya, ok let's go." _That was a weird conversation. _

We started to head back to his ship, wherever it was. He seemed to know though. We walked a while. Instead we walked to the river where a river boat was.

"I thought we were headed to your ship?" I was so confused

"We are, we need to take the river boat to get to the ocean, where the ship is." he answered. He seemed tired.

"Oh." I answered barely above a whisper.

We got on and he started it up. I laid on the deck and watched the stars. Soon after I fell into a deep, sleep. The first real sleep I have had since I was with my father.

00000000

"Wake up, you fell asleep on the deck last night." A stern voice said, waking my shoulders. Light poured into my eyes as they fluttered open. It was around the break of dawn, but I was used to waking up early.

"Yawn. Huh, oh. Where are we?" I stood up and stretched.

"We're almost there, we should be there in a few minutes."


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh, ok." another yawn escaped my mouth, then I noticed something. "Um, Zuko. Are you ok? Your blushing." I stated the obvious.

I seemed to have pulled him out of a trance. "Uh, ya. Ha" he sounded nervous. Then he turned and walked inside.

"That was weird."

00000000000 Zuko Pov.

"Uhg I can't believe I was staring at her. The way the moon eliminated her last night while she was sleeping, she was just so...pretty. UHG, What Am I Saying!" He walked out of the boat again to talk to her.

"Um...there it is." He said pointing. Her back was to him, starring out at the ocean. He decided to move to stand by her.

"I see, so um...does anybody else travel with you?" her eyes were sparkling torawds him now.

"Uh ya, my Uncle and the crew. Thats it though."

"Oh... Ok then." time gradually went on slowly, they sat in silence the rest of the short trip.

"I'll stay out of your way Prince Zuko." he had almost completely forgotten about her.

"Ok, come on. I'll show you to your room." he stepped off the boat onto the ship with her close on his tail.

0000000000 the girls pov.

"Prince Zuko, who's this beautiful young lady?" an elder man said.

Zuko started to say something, but I butted in, "Hi, I'm Riana, but you can call me Ray. I will be joining you on your journey from now on." I said with a nice smile. (Ray-ana)

He returned it, "Well welcome aboard our ship Kiana. I am Iroh, but you can call me Uncle."

"OK, nice meeting you Iroh."

"Come on Riana," Zuko took my arm and started pulling me away from his Uncle.

He had a scowl on his features, but then softened. I was trying to memorize the way we went, but failed miserably. We made many turns until we finally stopped.


	6. Chapter 6

"Here's your room, My room is just down the hall and my Uncles is the one to your left. I'll send someone to get you for breakfast." and with that he left. He headed in the direction we just came from.

I took a step inside and gasped. It was so pretty. I had light red walls with gold trimming the bottom. The bed was on the other side of the room, against the opposite wall than the door. There was a night stand by the bed with a candle on it. A big banner with the fire nation insignia was on the wall to my right. To my left was a desk with a mirror and a chair to go with it. On the side of it was a set of drawers. There was a red carpet on he ground. The room was small, but not too small.

The desk was empty except for things to write with and a picture of a beautiful women. She kinda looked like... Zuko?

She stood there gaping at her room when she finally sat down on the bed. It was stiff and hard, but better than nothing. She soon laid down and stared up at the ceiling.

I almost fell asleep daydreaming on my bed when I heard a knock. It snapped me out of my gaze. "Uh, Yes?" I got up and walked over to open the door. A deep, low voice answered.

"Prince Zuko sent me to come and fetch you for beakfast ma'am" he said standing at the door looking down at her.

"Very well then, thank you." He didn't seem to know what to say.

"Uh, your welcome?" and with that they started walking down the corridor.

It was so confusing. There were so many different hallways and doors.I was starving. The last meal I had was about a weak ago. And the smell of food was hovering through the air, which wasn't helping. Finally, we pulled around a corner and there it was, FOOD!.

I grabbed my stamoch as it growled loudly. Everyone looked over at me.

"Ah, so you have decide to join us, come sit." Iroh said pionting over to a spot across from Zuko, who's back was facing the door. Iroh was against the short end of the table, while Zuko and I were on the longer sides.

"So, Zuko as I was saying, where did you run into this lovely lady." He said gesturing torawds me with a warming smile.

I bllushed as I was hearing Zuko trying to come up with an excuse, "I, Uh...we...um..."

"Haha, It's fine Zuko, how long will you be traveling with us?" he said with a warm smile shining.

"I'm not sure, Zuko?"

"I will return home," he stated blankly. "Then she will be gone."

"Oh." _Wow what a prince you are Zuko. _

She managed to keep a smile the whole time, athough her insides were closing in.


	7. Chapter 7

"Ah, I see. So Zuko, as I was saying, we have spotted him at Kinko Forest last."

"Good we're near there, what direction are they headed?"

"We think he is headed to the North Pole, but not posative."

"Hmph" Zuko slammed his glass down and stormed out of the room.

"Is... uh, he always like this?"

"I'm afraid so, my nephue just has his head stuck in the clouds to high to see his blessings. AlthoughI think that can change in the future."

"Ah, I see. Well now I know, right?"

"Indeed, It's just he can be a litttle unpridictable at times."

"Ok, thanks for the information." I smiled back at him and finished my breakfast in silence. He just nodded and drank his steaming, hot tea.

I was lost in a train of thoughts when Iroh broke the silence. "Excuse me, but I have to leave. Thank you for the company."

"Oh, your welcome. Thank you as well. I will welcome the days I get to have visiting with you on the ship."

" I forgot to ask you, where will you go after the Prince returns home?"

_Uh, what should l say? I guess I'll just tell the truth._

"Well, I'll probably travel the world. That or find my long lost friend to help him get through his struggles in life."

"Ah I see, do you need help finding your room before I go?"

"I most certenly do."

He led her through the many hallways to her room.

"There are guards who are willing to help you if you get lost, so don't be afraid to ask. Ok?"

"Ok, thanks for all of the help Iroh." he nodded and said.

"I will come and get you for lunch. Feel free to explore the ship."

With that he left her. She walked inside her room to find boxes everywhere. "What the?"


	8. Authors Note

**I have decided to stop my story until I get 5 reviews, THATS NOT A LOT! I have 0 REVIEWS!**


	9. Author Note

**Oh my god! I didn't know how long it had been! I am like so sorry, I will update soon. I feel really bad. I can't believe how long it's been. God, I feel so stupid right now. I will try to update sometime this week.** _***HINT THE WORD TRY***_


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: sorry it has taken me so long to update. I was really into my other two stories, but now i'm here to stay! i'll try to update this and "I Always Return" anually. Thanks for those who like this story!**

* * *

She opened the boxes diligently. Inside of them were clothes, trinkets, jewelry, shoes, ect.

She looked through each. She started to unpack them, feeling the soft silks of one, looking at the magnificent designs, holding the intricate designs of another, and admiring them all.

The time flew past quicker than a blink by the time she unpacked all seven boxes.

Ray was amazed, there were so many different things she had never seen before now in what is her room.

The boxes were piled in the corner. She was admiring all of the stuff when suddenly three sharp knocks sounded on her door.

"It's open." She called.

It creeped open. She turned around to see Zuko standing there.

"I am to escort you to dinner." He said holding his arm out for her.

Her brow furrowed. She said really slowly, "Ok."

Ray latched onto his arm as they made their way to dinner.

It went by with little to no talk at all.

Finally, Ray looked at both men sitting across from her. "Thank you for all of the new items. They are very pretty."

Iroh smiled. "That should be directed to my nephew, he was the one to pick all of it out, not me."

"Thank you Zuko. It means a lot to me."

He looked up with reddened cheeks. He mumbled his thoughts.

The two teens finished up and he directed her back to her room

"You know, I think I'm learning the ship."

"Oh ya?" he challenged. "Show me."

She led them back to her room from where they stood.

"See, told you." She had a smug look on her face.

"Well, that means I won't have to escort you anymore." Her smile dropped.

"I kinda like it when you escort me though." She admitted.

"Oh really?" he too had a smug look.

She merely nodded.

"Well, I don't mind escorting you."

As she entered, she watched as he lingered in the hall. "So why did you get me all of these things?"

"I was thinking. People are going to think of my reputation wrongly if I just show up with anyone. So, I'm now pronouncing you a wealthy citizen of the Fire Nation."

"Ok, I guess."

"So, you'll act like one of my childhood friends and decided to accompany me because you were so heart broken."

"Ok, if you say so."

"Good." He just stood there staring down at her.

ZUKO'S POINT

* * *

'Wow, have her eyes always been so pretty? They're so pretty. Blue, with a slight color of orange. I never noticed that.' He thought.

She cleared her throat and he was brought out of his gaze. "Oh, sorry. Uh." He was flustered.

She smiled. 'such a pretty smile.'

"Want to stay and talk or something?"

'YES!' his mind screamed. But instead he replied, "No, I'd love to, but I have business to attend to." Her smile faltered at his words. "Have a nice night and sleep well Ray."

I turned my back and walked away. "Why didn't I stay?" I mumble. I really wanted to. Now, I'm just wandering around the halls, walking wherever my feet take me.

It's strange how one girl, no teen, could make me loss of words. She is pretty, reminds me a lot of a certain water wench in some way. Only she doesn't have tan skin, more pale like mine. Her eyes are also a sleek hazel. Her hair is what takes my breath away, so soft, chocolate brown waves that roll down her back. She is thin, tallish, and light on her feet. She knows how to take care of herself.

RAY'S POINT

* * *

Something inside of my chest wrenched when he walked away.

**_ "_****_You're in love" _**a voice rang out.

I searched the room to see where it came from. To no avail did I spot it though

"I am not."

**_"_****_You are. Save the breath and stop arguing." _**There is was again

"How do you know? Who are you?"

**_"_****_I've seen the ways you look at him. I've heard your thoughts." _**She blushed**_. "I am a spirit of conscious. I am yours and yours only. You are me. I know everything about you. I am you."_**

"Why me?"

**_"_****_Everyone has a spirit conscience. And I am yours."_**

"oh." And with that, Ray laid down in her bed, waiting for sleep to take over her foggy mind and lull her from this world.

ZUKO'S POINT

* * *

'I mind as well go to bed, seeing as how I have nothing to do.' I finally said after walking around the whole ship about five times.

Once there, I laid down and tried to get comfortable. I tossed and turned for about an hour before I finally gave up.

I walked up to the top deck to let off some steam.

I did sequence after sequence.

A thick layer of sweat gathered onto my bare chest.

"Are you mad about something?" a voice called out. I closed my eyes and clenched my fists.

"No uncle." I answered slightly annoyed.

"Very well." And pitter patters of his feet retreating reached my ears.

I walked back to my chambers. I entered the bathroom and started some nice warm water running in the tub.

I grabbed a fresh change of clothes. By the time I reentered, the tub was filled about half way. I stripped to nothing and slowly slid myself into the tub. The water enveloped my body in a soothing way. It instantly relaxed me. My eyes drifted shut for a few short minutes as the water seeped into my skin.

A thought crossed my mind. 'I wonder what Ray would look like in my tub.' I shook my head to rid myself of such a thought. To no avail did it work though.

RAY'S POINT

* * *

I heard footsteps outside of my door repeatedly. Then, after some time, I heard heavier footsteps. A knock suddenly awoke my out of my sleep all of the way.

I climbed out of my bed and to the door. I was a little surprised to see the one and only Iroh standing before me.

"Hello Iroh, is there anything I can do for you?" I stifled my yawn.

"Sorry if I awoke you from slumber." He said with a smile

"It's fine. I hadn't fallen asleep yet."

"Good. I was wandering if you would like to have a cup of tea with me and chat. I hear that It helps put you to sleep at night."

"Ok." I said. "Sounds good to me. Lead the way."

We walked down the hall into his chambers. He sat at a small table with three chairs. He gestured for me to come and sit. I obliged.

After finishing my tea, I sat there and listened to him talk. He talked about Zuko as a child, his son Lu Ten, Azula, and his own childhood. I listened for about an hour or so before my eyes grew heavy. He must have noticed because he placed a hand on my shoulder. I looked up with weary eyes and a yawn.

"You shall head to bed now. You are sleepy and so am I. I hope the tea helped." He smiled

"Indeed. I'm always up for some tea the next time you want to talk." I answered back

He smiled as I left his room, slowly closing the door behind me.


End file.
